Heroic Couplet
by KillehKiwi
Summary: Sarah Falkner is a young special education teacher that, by chance, gets to meet the Avengers. Well, kind of. She gets to serve them at a benefit. She meets a young soldier who is painfully shy around her, but she can't help but pay attention to. Can an ordinary women fall in love with somebody so extraordinary as Captain America? Can he return it? ATL series. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heroic Couplet

Sarah Falkner reveled in the feeling of stretching muscles as she lifted her leg to rise to almost touch her head as her hand steadied herself on the bar. She lowered it, and took a step to send her into a pirouette. Another step sent her across the room in a series of brisk twirls, ending with her leaning forward, leg stretched straight out.

She paused, enjoying the beautiful feeling of her body stretching and the sweat of her movements trailing down her taunt abs.

"How did I know you'd be here, love?" a female voice said, amused, from the doorway to the studio.

Sarah's eyes flew open, and she stumbled as her concentration was broken. She turned, tucking a honey brown curl back into place as she smiled at her sister.

"I wanted to be here one more time." Sarah said sheepishly, wrapping her arms around her middle and looking around the ballet studio. "I spent almost my whole childhood here."

"Yes, I know." Julia answered wryly. "Begging me to drive you to practice, hogging the washer to wash your sweaty leotards. Oh yeah, I remember."

Sarah laughed softly. "Yeah, a lot of time here." she said wistfully, taking a few well-measured steps in the room.

Julia checked her phone after a few moments of silence. "Well, come on then! I didn't fly here from America to just reminisce with you. You've got a whole new world waiting for you!"

Sarah glanced at the luggage she had piled in the corner. "I'm going to miss it here. London." she said quietly, blue eyes turning to study her sister. "Don't you miss it?"

The older sister shrugged. "Nah. I left five years ago with Luke and never looked back." she said easily, smiling. "Which reminds me, missy. Madison's waiting for you! Let's go, already!" Julia surged forward and took several of Sarah's bags in hand. Sarah threw on her sweats and a Doctor Who t-shirt, picking up the rest of her bags as she clumsily removed her ballet slippers, putting on comfy sneakers.

"Do you think there will be a ballet studio in New York?" Sarah asked as she followed her elder sister to the waiting car, driven by their mother's personal driver, Malcolm. She was too old to drive herself, so they paid for her to have her own driver. Their two brothers, Adam and Max, as well.

Julia gave her sister and incredulous look, then rolled her eyes. "Obviously. New York City is huge. And it's the best place for theater arts in the world, dear sister! You could make something of those skills."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "No, you know it's only recreational. I didn't go to school for special education to be a ballet dancer, now did I?"

"No. You went to help Madison." Julia said affectionately, elbowing her sister lightly. "And she is so excited to see you."

Sarah smiled, blushing softly. She thought of her niece, who was born with autism. She would be about seven now. Sarah was eighteen when Julia had her, two years before she left with her husband to live in America.

Knowing that Madison would need extra help, Sarah decided to forego her dreams of becoming a professional ballet dancer, and headed to college to be a special education teacher. Now, seven years later, she was finally going to live with her sister to make use of her extensive schooling.

Sarah smiled at the memory of her last moments in England as she sat at dinner for the first time with her sister, brother in law, and niece.

"Auntie Sarah, will you help me with my homework?" Madison asked excitedly, scooping a pile of peas into her mouth as she smiled in undisguised glee at the arrival of her aunt.

"Of course." Sarah answered, voice equally as sweet. "What are you doing tonight?"

"We're doing the alphabet. I know the first twelve letters by heart!"

"That's wonderful, baby girl!" Sarah exclaimed, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Madison's doing wonderful in school right now." Luke said affectionately, grinning at his young daughter.

"Daddy can I go get my homework to show Auntie?" Madison asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Have you finished your dinner?"

"Yes! And I don't even want desert! Please!" she continued, smiling at her aunt and her parents with such infectious happiness.

"Okay, go ahead." Luke finally consented, and Madison ran off to get her backpack.

"No running!" Julia called, and then brought her eyes back to Sarah with a happy grin on her face. "Told you she was excited to see you."

"Sarah laughed softly. "I can tell." she said, amused by her young niece's excitement. It made her happy to know that Madison enjoyed her visits so much. But this time, it would be a much longer visit.

Julia smiled, and was about to answer when her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket, and answered.

The conversation was short, but the result was Julia getting rather irritated with the person on the other line. She hung up with a furious swipe of her finger.

"Amanda cancelled." she said to Luke, and it obviously had a sort of meaning to him. He sighed in irritation.

"For tomorrow? God that girl is unreliable." Luke growled, picking up his plate. "Anyone else able to take it?"

"No. Jean, Nicole, and Arthur already had to call off. I have eight people on the job but we'd need at least ten. Nine was pushing it already. We can't do this kind of party with eight people."

Julia and Luke owned a catering company, one that was actually very well-known in New York. They did a lot of high profile jobs. It sounded like this one was very important.

"I can help, if you want." Sarah offered. "I don't have my interview until next Tuesday. I have time."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Can you handle the stress of a job like this?" she asked skeptically. "And you might have to serve alcohol. We know how you feel about that." she teased.

Sarah blushed softly. She was considered the 'goody goody' of her family. She never partied, never drank, and never snuck out. She was a straight A student, and never even had a boyfriend in her years of high school and college.

"I don't mind... if it would help you." she said quietly, grinning."I really do want to help."

Julia bit her lip. "I was going to ask if you could stay with Madison while we were on the job... but I suppose we can ask the sitter..." she mused, tapping a finger against her cheek in thought. "I mean... if you really want to help us..."

"Of course, Jules. It's not a problem."

Julia smiled. "Brilliant, then. Brilliant. I'll call the sitter now." she said as Madison's approaching feet sounded as she headed back with her homework.

"Who's this crazy-important party for, anyway?" Sarah asked, looking down at Madison's half-finish homework.

"Tony Stark! Can you believe it? I'm doing a benefit for Tony Stark and the Avengers!" Julia squealed as she dialed the phone number.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hellllloooooo erryone!

If you're here because you've read Circuit Breaker, hello again! If you're reading me for the first time, hello as well! And read Circuit Breaker for some background on this world of mine!

So I know this was a boring first chapter, but the next chapter is the benefit mentioned in CB. And Sarah meets Steve.

And so you know, this is going to be a bit shorter than CB. Probs lik 15-25 chapters. A shorter project.

So review, let me know what you think of Sarah so far!

LOVE YOU ALL!

jess


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was dressed and ready for the benefit before Julia was even done with her breakfast. Her outfit consisted of a simple black dress with sleeves to the elbow and a modest neckline, with a white apron around her waist. The idea was that they looked high class, but also like servants. It was the dress code for anyone who worked under Julia's catering business, F&K Catering.

The black heels she had to wear were slightly too small, as she had to borrow them from Julia, and the dress a tad too large on her dancer's body. But it was acceptable, and Sarah never really complained.

Julia, after she realized what time it was, was currently slapping on make up, wearing a black dress but no apron. As the owner, she usually worked the bar with Luke and oversaw the arrangements and goings-on.

As Sarah waited, she played a board game with Madison. She had begged her to play Candy Land during breakfast, and she couldn't say no. The young girl's brown eyes sparkled with glee as she landed in the Lollypop Woods. Even though she was stuck there for a few turns, she loved Princess Lolly and wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

"Come on, come on! I have a cab waiting outside!" Julia said frantically, fastening earrings as her heels clicked over the tile flooring. "Where's the sitter?"

"On the potty!" Madison said shortly, absorbed at watching Sarah move her gingerbread man around the spaces, making sure that she wasn't cheating. Sarah counted out loud, and encouraged Madison to join in.

"Where's daddy?"

"Outside, waiting for us." Sarah said as she finished counting and picked up a card. She was as absorbed in the game as Madison was. She had a Mountain Dew can in her hand, and took a long sip absently.

"Well, come on, then!" Julia cried, hands on her hips. "This is a party for TONY STARK, if you remember. Tony. Stark. Playboy. Billionaire. Genius. Hottest piece of... as - booty I've ever seen. Let's GO."

Sarah smiled and stood up from her kneeling postition on the floor. Madison frowned, and stood up as well. Sarah hugged her, smoothing her brown curls in the process, and said good-bye.

"Be good for Chelsea, okay?" Sarah said, and Julia gave her daughter a hug and kiss good-bye as well.

"Okay, Auntie." she said glumly, sitting back down at her game as Chelsea walked in. Chelsea was also trained in special ed.

"I'll be back tonight, and we'll play Shoots and Ladders, alright?" Sarah promised. "And mommy and daddy will play with us. Would you like that?"

Madison nodded feverishly, and grinned. With that, Sarah and Julia headed down to the ground floor of their apartment complex and out to the waiting cab.

They passed wreckage as they headed towards the destination of the benefit. Sarah frowned at the massive holes and broken buildings.

"Julia... what happened here?" she asked, thoroughly confused by the sight. Julia raised an eyebrow, and then gave her sister a surprised look.

"Oh, did I not tell you? It must have slipped my mind; the fighting never reached our part of town. There was some type of attack in the city not too long ago. We were visting Luke's mom in Pennsylvania at the time, so we weren't around for it. But like these alien things came and wrecked the city." she explained, shrugging. "It's no big deal, the Avengers took care of it. That's what the benefit is for. Tony Stark and a bunch of other rich people are donating money to fixing up the city. And all of the Avengers are gonna be there."

"No big deal? How many people died?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Dunno, like three hundred or something." Julia said nonchalently, and Sarah suddenly realized how American her accent had become.

Sarah frowned. "Who are the Avengers?"

"A team of superheroes, Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow." Luke interjected, smiling. "I watched some of the footage. It was pretty sweet what they did for the city."

Sarah nodded absently, having no idea who any of these people were. The cab stopped in front of a huge building with a red carpet already rolled out.

"A red carpet?" Sarah mused quietly, wondering just how BIG this party would be.

They entered the building to find a man and a tall red-haired woman talking to decorators and catering employees alike. Julia strode forward with confidence that Sarah could never master unless she was dancing, and shook their hands, introducing herself as the owner of F&K Catering along with Luke.

"And this is my sister, Sarah." Julia introduced, and Sarah was surprised at the introduction.

The man was rather attractive, and he grinned at her widely as she turned to shake his hand.

"Tony Stark, but you already knew that." he introduced, his eyes roaming her dancers' body quickly in the exchange. The look he gave her made her self-conscious. The red-haired woman noticed, and elbowed him.

"I'm Pepper Potts." she said kindly, holding a clipboard to her chest. "Pleasure to meet you."

Julia went into discussing last-minute details, and Sarah took a minute to stare at the decorations and again wondered just how big this party was.

She got her answer a few hours later, when all the beautiful and rich people of New York arrived on the scene. The lavish room was filled with people, some danced, and some sat at the bar and drank, and some scrambled to speak with these 'Avengers' or Tony Stark.

Sarah, however, was running herself ragged trying to do everything that was asked of her at the same time. Julia told her to help Luke, Luke told her to help Julia, other employees told her to make drinks, and guests asked her for all sorts of other things.

She never complained though. Dancing since she was merely a toddler, she was quickly taught the value of hardwork and the futility of complaining. Nobody ever got anything from sitting around and complaining. Except spoilt children, and Sarah was not spoiled. Though her family was well-off, she had to pay for most of the things she wanted. The value of a dollar was hers to learn at an early age.

Sarah handed a drink mixed by Luke to a well-dress man who gave her body an appreciative look before she scurried away, embarrassed. What was with these American men? As she hurried away from the people to get back to Julia and Luke, she ran straight into another person. The force was enough to knock her backwards a few steps. Not being used to heels, her foot twisted and she hurtled towards the ground.

A strong around wrapped around her waist quickly, keeping her upright. Sarah exhaled in relief.

"Thank you so much, sir. I'm terribly sorry to run into you like that." she said quickly, standing up to see who she had run into. It was Tony Stark.

"Always glad to help a damsel in distress." he drawled, smirking at her. "How are you enjoying the party, Miss. Falkner?"

Sarah smiled. "I'm not exactly a guest, Mr. Stark. But it's lovely, all the same." she said cordially, smoothing the front of her dress.

"Thank you, thank you." he said straightening his tie. He suddenly eyed someone on the dance floor. Sarah followed his gaze to a raven-haired woman being dipped by a man to end the song played by the orchestra.

"Feel free to join the party. Have a drink, dance with a boy, do what you will." Tony said absently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the irritation of a rather bad-tempered friend of mine to attend to." he said, his voice distracted. He sauntered off to ruin the moment and cut into the dance. The woman looked less than pleased, and the man had a small smile stuck on his face after the dance. Sarah smiled at the obvious budding romance.

She headed back to work, but as the night continued, people drifted to the bars and abandoned the food. Sarah was allowed to take about a half-hour to herself as a break. She took off her apron and sat at the bar; Mountain Dew in her hand as always. She loved Mountain Dew more than any other drink. And she really wasn't the person to drink a lot... or at all. She didn't find enjoyment in drinking foul-tasting liquid and then throwing up.

Sarah watched the couples dance, and smiled through her drink. She turned and saw a tall, blonde man looking at her. Her returned gaze made him blush and turn away quickly. She suddenly was self-conscious, and smoothed her honey-brown curls and hoped her make up was okay.

Glancing back over, he wasn't looking at her anymore. She frowned softly, and drank more of her carbonated drink. She fiddled with the ends of her hair, and smiled politely at people who passed.

When she glanced back to where the man was, he was suddenly next to her, ordering at the bar. She took a mere second to study his face. He was very, very handsome. As he ordered a glass of... wait did he just order a Coca Cola?

Sarah turned and watched him, amused. As he received his drink, he noticed her looking at him, and smiled sheepishly.

"Not a drinker either, eh?" Sarah asked, sipping her own soda pointedly. He grinned.

"Uh, no. Not.. not really." he stuttered, looking down. "So how do you like the party?"

Sarah smiled, and shrugged. "It's nice. I don't really go to parties often, so I don't have anything really to compare it to... but it's nice." she answered, looking out at the mass of people.

"Yeah... it's been a long time since I've been to one of these things." the man replied, leaning against the counter next to Sarah. The statement seemed more loaded with meaning than Sarah could comprehend.

"Oh, I'm Sarah, by the way." she suddenly said, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself. "Sarah Falkner."

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." he answered with a sheepish smile. Sarah smiled back, and stuck out her free hand for him to shake. He did so, and seemed surprised at her reaction. Or maybe, the lack there of.

"It's nice to meet you, Steve." Sarah said kindly, smiling up at him. She realized just how tall he was compared to her.

"A pleasure, ma'am." Steve returned. He looked out on the dance floor nervously. "Uh, would you... uh, like to dance?"

Sarah grinned. A dancer always wanted to dance. She was about to accept, when Julia called her name from somewhere in the mass of people on the other side of the bar.

"I would love to, but I have to work." Sarah said apologetically, picking up her apron from the bar counter and tying it around her waist. "It really was nice to meet you, Steve." With that, she strode off quickly to find her sister.

She found her in a swarm of people. "Where have you been?" Julia snapped, mixing a drink. "Nevermind, just take these to Tony Stark's table. Now."

Sarah took the tray wordlessly. Her sister was stressed, the commanding tone in her voice wasn't personal, it was just her trying to make everything perfect. She passed it off, and turned to take them to the biggest table in the room.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Luke voice said to a dark-haired woman as she passed with the tray. Sarah turned to see her fall to the ground unconscious. She set the drinks at the end of Stark's table, and rushed over to help her.

"Is there a doctor?" she called frantically, shaking the woman lightly. A dark-haired man appeared behind her. He put on a pair of glasses, and checked the woman's pulse gently.

"Out cold." he mumbled, glancing at Sarah in passing. "What happened?"

"I don't know." she murmured, glancing at the drink glass shattered on the ground. No liquid spilled, however. "But I'm guessing she was drinking that."

The man nodded, and Sarah suddenly noticed how tired his face looked. A crowd had formed around them as the man stood to meet eyes with someone from across the room that her short stature couldn't see.

"Looks like we've got our first one, out cold!" Tony Stark's voice laughed over the noise. "Don't worry, folks. We'll get her home safe and sound. I just don't envy how she'll feel in the morning!"

The crowd hooted and laughed as they cleared away, going back to their respective activities. The doctor told her to wait with the woman while he went and got someone named Steve. She wasn't really sure, he mumbled it quickly before hurrying away. But it was the same Steve she had met not ten minute ago that came.

"Sar-AH!" Julia's voice cried over the noise as the people returned back to the bar. Sarah bit her lip, but decided to stay until the woman was safe.

Steve nodded to her, but his face was set and serious. He gingerly lifted her, and walked her out of the party in his arms. The doctor followed, nodding his thanks as he followed Steve out to a already-waiting car. Sarah saw another couple following them, their faces were set in stone as they spoke rapidly.

"Sarah!" Julia's voice snapped again over the roar of people. Sarah was forced to look away and finally return to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

And so they meet. Awe.

God this is a slow beginning to the story though, guys. I'm sorry. These updates with also be a bit slower until I finish CB (the next chapter is being written now), because the climax events of CB are part of this story. And I can't spoil it. Although HC is going to go much past the events of CB, because it started later, and I have to watch THAT because I don't wanna spoil the sequel to CB, if I have one. The sequel will probably be a sequel to HC as well, because they're so intertwined.

It's only the second chapter and I'm already talking about a sequel. Ha! One step at a time Jess.

So yeah. I'm working on this, CB, and plots/characters for all the other ATL stories to be written. I have a shitton of stuff to do, guys. AND I'm going to Florida on Thursday. SOOO Imma be busy!

Okay, so lemme know what you think of Sarah, and her family, and me, and this and everything! You know I love me some reviews!

I love you all!

Jess


	3. Chapter 3

With Madison at school that Monday, and Luke and Julia working, Sarah decided that it was the perfect day to look for a new dance studio to join. She toyed around with the idea of dancing on a team, though she realized that her hands would be full with nurturing Madison full time, along with the job she may be receiving at the special-education school that Madison attended.

No, it was better to just stick to the plan. Maybe in a few years she'd pick it up full-time again, but for now she would have to be content with using it as a hobby.

She had done a bit of research online, but only found one studio close by that would be an option. It doubled as a gym, the studio was attached to the other side, but it was given relatively good reviews. She decided to join; it was the only studio she could afford or be able to get to. It was only a few blocks away from her new home. She decided to go and join the gym immediately.

Sarah donned a pair of leggings and a pink, long-sleeved and baggy dance shirt. It was her last day to dance without other commitments; she was determined to make it count.

The place was deserted. Sarah made her way to the front desk to discuss membership, and the process took less than ten minutes to complete. They directed her to the studio part of the gym. It wasn't overly large, and it seemed rather homey to her. To get to the ballet studio, she had to pass through the boxing room.

It was deserted apart from one man setting up a bag to practice on.

"Good morning." she said pleasantly as she passed.

"Good morning, ma'am." the man answered, though she didn't look back at him. She was altogether too excited to start dancing.

She was the only one in the studio, and she smiled at the charming studio. It looked barely used. She set her duffelbag down, pulling out her ballet slippers to swap for her sneakers quickly. She was excited to get started and dance again.

She put her iPod in her ears, and tucked it safely into her leggings. The music of Swan Lake immediately filled her ears, and she started to dance as the White Swan.

A few years back, before she decided to give up her dancing dreams to become a special education teacher, Sarah had been offered the lead role in a semi-professional production in London. She turned it down, of course. Julia had told her that she'd never get anywhere as a dancer. She was right, of course.

The music swelled into the playful dance of the Black Swan seducing the Prince, and Sarah's train of thought was severed. She had to concentrate to get this part right; the turns.

Twirl, touch, twirl, touch. Her face was serious as she concentrated on completeing the series of spins. She never could finish them, she always lost stamina or balance right before the end

Of course, she psyched herself out as she got to the end, the excitement and worry of finishing the difficult choreography breaking her concrentration. She stumbled, catching herself as the music continued.

She hadn't noticed that she was completely drenched in sweat, yet. But looking at the clock, she realized that she had been dancing Swan Lake for two and a half hours.

Sarah stopped, clicking off her music and taking a water break. She smoothed back her damp curls as she breathed deeply to restore her energy. She still wanted to practice some more of Odile, the Black Swan, before she should return home.

Getting up, she started off with some easier Odette choreography before tackling the Odile again. A few jumps, some turns, and she pressed 'next' on her iPod to begin Odile's solo again.

This time, her mind went blank. She was simply dance itself. Her limbs knew what to do as she glided over the wooden flooring, spinning and stretching her easily to completely vertical positions.

One... two... three... step, flex, turn.

Her eyes shut as she took a step, spun once, and then lifted her leg. Arms out to the side, she prepared the same series of turns that she had failed to complete before, when a tap on her shoulder scared the living daylights out of her.

She spun quickly to face whoever had tapped her, and lost her balance in the erratic movement. Sarah fell to the ground hard, twisted up in her own legs. Her iPod fell out of her pocket, hitting the ground with the unmistakeable sound of shattering glass as it went.

"Hey!" she protested, looking up at her disruptor, and realized that she recognized him.

Steve, the same guy she had met at Tony Stark's benefit a few days ago, was standing above her. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, ma'am. I was just letting you know that they're closing up. I didn't want you to be locked in... though I doubt you would have minded. You've been dancing for hours in here." he told her, extending a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, sorry." she responded, equally as sheepish as she took his hand and he hoisted her light body off the ground. "I haven't danced in a while. I wanted to get as much in as possible."

"Well, you're very good, ma'am. I wish I could have heard the music, though." he told her. He seemed to not recognize her. When he said 'music', she remembered her iPod. She bent down to retrieve it, and found her screen completely shattered.

"Oh..." she said quietly, inspecting the broken glass.

He realized what he must have caused, and immediately looked guilty. "Oh, I am so sorry, ma'am. I'll replace it for you." he promised, watching her carefully place it back in her duffelbag.

Sarah half-smiled. "It's fine. I'll just borrow my sister's. She doesn't use it, anyway." she told him, waving it off. She didn't feel right accepting his money.

Steve looked worried, but didn't push the matter. He held the door open for her as they exited the studio together.

"I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers." he told her, smiling as they walked down the hall together.

"Sarah Falkner. We've met before." she reminded him, smiling up at him. He looked surprised, and then realization covered his handsome features.

"Of course, at the benefit!" he exclaimed, and she nodded in affirmation.

"It's good to see you again so soon." Sarah said kindly. "How have you been, Steve?"

"Can't complain, I suppose. Keeping in shape, y'know." he said, motioning with his head to the boxing room they left behind them. "Yourself?"

"Pretty good. I have a job interview tomorrow as a special education teacher. I found a new studio to dance in. Can't complain, either." she told him happily.

"Wow." Steve said, whistling. "Impressive."

Sarah smiled and nodded. They were quiet for a moment.

"So, if you can dance like _that_," Steve said, flicking back his head towards the studio behind them. "Why didn't you dance with me at the benefit?"

Sarah smiled again and shrugged. "Maybe I didn't want to show you up, Mr. Rogers." she said teasingly, nudging his arm with her elbow. He smiled and looked down, seeming to be a bit flustered.

"Well thank you for thinking of my feelings first." he teased back, grinning. Sarah laughed lightly as they reached the parking lot of the building.

"So, maybe I'll see you around, Steve." she said, walking to the sidewalk and waving.

"Wait, uh..." Steve said suddenly, stopping her. She turned around, eyebrows raised in question. "Um, you want a ride?" He motioned to his motorcycle.

Sarah hesitated. She didn't know this man well, and he was offering her a ride on a motorcycle. She glanced at the sky; it had darkened from both the time of day and dark clouds. Then she glanced back at Steve, then to the bike.

Smiling, she nodded. "Sure." she agreed, walking back. He handed her the helmet.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. "You're driving, you should wear it." She extended her arms to hand it back to him.

Steve smiled. "No, you're the lady." he told her, pushing it back into her hands. "Wear it, please."

She nodded, and fitted the helmet over her messy bun. It smelled of some kind of Old Spice and aftershave. Steve mounted his bike, and Sarah did the same, shyly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I live on 5th, right past the shopping center. You know it?" she asked. Steve thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Hold on." he told her with a flash of a smile over his shoulder, and they took off through the parking lot before they merged with the New York traffic. Sarah actually marveled at the city as it wizzed by as they weaved through traffic.

Steve made sure to be gentle in his movements, as he had Sarah as a passanger now. Her grip tightened as he took the final sharp turn onto 5th, and one of his hands covered hers in reassurance.

Sarah blushed slightly, glad that he couldn't see her from this position.

"This building." she told him, and he pulled over to the curb slowly. She stood up a bit shakily, pulling off the helmet and then loosening her long hair from her hair tie. It had become very lose from being in the helmet.

She stumbled as she stood, balancing herself with Steve's arm.

"Thanks so much, Steve." she said, looking up at her building and she handed back the helmet. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem, ma'am." he said, smiling down at her. "I hope I see you again soon."

"Yeah. Maybe when I don't look like death warmed up, too." Sarah joked, returning his smile. "So I'll see you later, Mr. Rogers. Thanks again!"

With that, she buzzed in on her building, waved to Steve, and bounded up the stairs to her sister's apartment.

Julia was waiting for her. "So... who's the stud and why did you ride on his motorcycle?" she asked, eyebrow cocked.

OoOoOoOoOo

I like Sarah. She's adorable. But she is flawed, as she can't really think for herself or make big decisions on her own, because everyone kind of just tells her what to do.

SO YAY ADORABLE. But they're both kinda shy, even though Sarah has a romantic streak in her... being British and all. So she'll probably be more of the forthrunner here.

And I'm watching Avengers right now and realizing how much I love Clint/Natasha. Maybe I'll write like a 5-shot for them. Cause I'm in love.

OKAY. Let me know how you liked this little cutsie chapter! I also updated Law and Disorder today and Circuit Breaker like two days ago... working on chapter 29 now! We're really getting down to the nitty-gritty. And I must say, I am so very excited to reunite everyone. But there's still a bit more between now and then.

OKAY. SO THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS ON EVERYTHING. LOVE YOU ALL.

Jess


End file.
